marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Antonio Stark (Ultimate) (Earth-61610)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-61610 | BaseOfOperations = Kingdom of Manhattan, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate End Vol 1 1 | Death = Ultimate End Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Preface Not much is known about this version of Tony Stark. He had a similar history as his Earth-1610 counterpart and his reality succumbed to an incursion. Stark, along with half of the population of Manhattan in his native reality were among the many fragments of the multiverse preserved by God Emperor Doom when he created Battleworld. Stark's domain became part of what was later referred to as the Kingdom of Manhattan. Ultimate End One day, he found a rift in the time-space continuum that somehow merged the two Manhattans into unique domain. Iron Man was among the numerous heroes of the two Manhattans gathered together to try to solve the problem, with the heroes agreeing to get over their differences and work together to separate their two Manhattans. The Thor Corps confronted the Prime heroes (those of Earth-616-similar Manhattan) and informed them that Doom wanted them to stop trying to fix the problem. When Spider-Man's fellow heroes challenged this order, the Thors struck down Hawkeye. Later, Tony and his Prime counterpart found another rift, but they disagreed on whether or not to tell Doom. Finally, Tony decided to inform the God Emperor Believing the other would take his course of action, Tony assembled an army of heroes from his section of the domain againist the Prime heroes. Their battle was interrupted by Spider-Man of Earth-1610, who revealed that Doom had simply recreated them and wanted them to destroy each other. While they initially accused him of heresy, another vistor Old Man Logan from the Wastelands backed him up. The heroes then assembled to overthrow Doom. In the final battle, Iron Man and his allies were seemingly erased from existence. Postscript Following the dissolution of Battleworld and the restoration of the multiverse, the merged kingdom of Manhattan endures as reality Earth-61610. If Stark or any of his other allies were revived as a result remains to be seen. Stark's activities on Battleworld have been index to having occurred on Reality-15513. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-1610. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Editorial states that the Kingdom of Manhattan endures as reality Earth-61610. It goes on to state that this version of Tony Stark is not the Earth-1610 version, however does not go so far as to identify what reality he originally hails from. For the sake of clarity all characters who appeared in Ultimate End are being classified as belonging to Earth-61610 until further information can be officially provided. This decision is based on the principal of Merged Realities. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers